


重启（1）——可能会被毙的部分

by silence1014



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence1014/pseuds/silence1014
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 12





	重启（1）——可能会被毙的部分

“把衣服脱了。”

在星王把自己郑重其事地叫到卧房里后，下达的却是这样的命令。

尤吉欧愣在了原地。

冰冷蓝眸的深处闪过一丝不解，但也只有不解，并没有更多羞涩、恼怒之类的情绪起伏，而且这仅有的一丝波动也很快消失在冰层之下。

尤吉欧一件一件脱下了自己的铠甲，然后是制服外套、内衬……直到被黑发的王按住了解开纽扣的手。

“够了。”

尤吉欧停下了动作，低着头静静地伫立在原地，就如同他身上还穿着笔挺的制服一样。

不需要质疑，也无所谓理由，只要服从眼前这个人的命令就好。这是尤吉欧从混沌中醒来便在灵魂深处回响的低语。

所以星王陛下到底是要做什么？就算是干脆利落地执行了命令，尤吉欧也难免对这个奇怪的命令感到疑惑。

很快星王就以行动作出了回答——他在尤吉欧的肩膀上轻轻一推。并不是多大的力道，完全不足以撼动他面前这位身负千钧之力的骑士，但仿佛是两人的默契，骑士很是配合地向后倒下，倒在了黑色的大床上。

“……陛下？”

从这里开始，尤吉欧就如同漂浮在梦境的云端。他看着星王陛下也脱去身上衣物，蹭着自己的腿爬上床，并强势地用双手把自己圈在身下，是无法掩饰的距离。从自己第一次见到他便一直是从容淡定的星王此时的呼吸也乱了节拍，彼此交缠的热气中，尤吉欧嗅到了某种来源于本能的兽性。

星王鼓起勇气一般，将错开的视线移回身下的骑士，“抱我。”简单的两个字终于破开了尤吉欧心中最后一丝迷雾。 

之后的一切，就已经不再他的控制范围内了。

按照那两个字，他没有犹豫地掀开了星王，两人又如同多年的默契一般，顺势交换了位置，现在是那个高高在上不容侵犯的王正躺在自己身下，甚至还因为自己的果决浅浅地露出一个满意的笑。

未经人事的尤吉欧对这种只有在亲密恋人之间才会发生的行为并没有概念，刚才的果决也只是一瞬间懵懂的冲动，实际上对于接下来该做什么，他并没有明确的认知。

大概是他不知所措的慌乱被星王捕捉到了，星王没有责怪他的无措，而是温柔地引导他触碰自己的身体。

像是打开了某种开关，接下来发生的一切就都是如此地顺理成章。

只是在进入之前，尤吉欧还是产生了一丝犹豫——并不是因为感情上觉得不妥，而是他的绝对忠诚让他无法亵渎被自己奉为神明的星王。而在他面露犹疑之色时，星王瞬间的黯然，触动了他心中的弦。于是他违背了自己的忠诚，亵渎了自己的神明。

但很快，也许是出于本能感受到的愉悦，亦或是对方在被他充满之时，在满足和痛苦之间挣扎变换的表情，不让自己出声而紧咬着的唇，都让他心里的那根弦泠泠作响，一时竟盖过了被刻入灵魂的绝对忠诚。甚至在对方达到顶峰的瞬间，尤吉欧忍不住俯身吻去了星王眼角的一滴泪。

眼角被温热的柔软触碰，还未从高潮余韵中缓过来的星王终于开口说了第一句话，他迷迷糊糊地唤道：“尤吉欧？”

尤吉欧听到的是自己的名字，但他也在瞬间清晰地认知到身下之人所注视的并不是自己，他透过自己看到了另外一个人，一个名字也叫作“尤吉欧”的人。

云端的梦境突然破碎了。

骤然坠落的窒息感和不真实感汹涌而来，尤吉欧愣住了，没有应答。

于此刻清醒的也不止尤吉欧，星王后知后觉地从迷乱中抽离，看着一言不发的尤吉欧，似乎也读懂了他的沉默。他缓缓侧开了头，不再看尤吉欧。

第一次的暧昧氛围在这最后的沉默中被打破，尤吉欧还没有释放，但他依然翻身下床把星王抱去了房间附带的豪华浴池，把星王小心翼翼地放入水中。

星王依然不敢看他，盯着浴室墙壁的浮雕意有所指地问尤吉欧需不需要自己帮忙。

尤吉欧礼貌而冷漠地拒绝了，表示让星王满足是他的职责，至于自己的身下问题，不便劳烦星王，他会自己想办法解决。

星王不好再劝什么，抬手在浴池和浴室外间之间隔开了一道屏障，让尤吉欧先去解决了，自己现在还不至于连洗澡的力气都没有。说完便背过了身。

尤吉欧恭敬地向星王此时的善解人意道谢，便离开了浴池，冷然的面容与下身的亢奋完全不符。

不消一会儿，尤吉欧就回来了，还顺便换了个床单。他再次给星王仔细地清洗了一遍，换上干净睡衣，最后把星王塞回温暖舒适的被褥里。

尤吉欧又回到了那个绝对忠诚的贴身侍从。

在尴尬的沉默中，星王也只好装作已经累到睡着的样子，而闭着眼睛的他依然全神贯注地聆听着尤吉欧的动静。

窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，是尤吉欧在穿衣服。轻到几乎只有鞋面与地板相触那一瞬间的啮合声，是尤吉欧在收拾房间。最后他轻手轻脚地往床边走来，似乎是看见星王已经睡着，便停下了靠近的脚步，转身带着脏衣服离开了。

星王终于从被窝里探出头松了一口气，还好尤吉欧走了，如果他像往常一样尽职尽责地守着自己那才会更加尴尬。

星王望着尤吉欧离去的方向，这个房间里还留有他的气息。

这，难道就是自己想要的结果吗？


End file.
